Motor vehicles include a passenger compartment that provides seating for a driver and one or more passengers. While traveling, the motor vehicle may pass over road surface imperfections such as pot holes, bumps, debris and railroad or trolley tracks or other objects that cause a physical and an audible response. In addition to road induced noise, engine noise and audio system noise may also represent unwanted or undesirable audible responses. The audible response(s) may pass through the motor vehicle into the passenger compartment as unwanted noise. The unwanted noise may be both perceived and annoying to the driver and/or the one or more passengers. In order to reduce the unwanted noise from passing into the passenger compartment, motor vehicles include a suspension system.
The suspension system may include one or more of a shock absorber system, a spring system, torsion bars, and the like, that dampen both the physical and audible response. While reducing effects of passing over changes in road surface, an audible response may still be perceived in the passenger compartment. In some cases, the suspension system itself contributes to the audible response. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that can reduce unwanted acoustics that may be present in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.